


Meet me in the auditorium

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a message to meet someone in the auditorium</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me in the auditorium

Castiel sighed a little as he walked down the hall, most of the lockers adorned with hearts or flowers and everything was pink. It wasn't that he particularly disliked the day, but why did there have to be so much PDA? He already had a few Valentines stuck in his back pack, which he had given the givers one in return. One from Anna, who had written a little slightly rude poem about brothers. Though he saw the one that she gave to Lucifer, so he felt blessed he got the one he did. Another was from Meg who gave him a saucy wink that made him blush. He had gotten one from Sam, though it was a little generic, but all of the ones Sam was giving were. Except the one to Jess, but he wouldn't let anyone but her read it, so he wasn't too bothered to get a plain one. Part of him expected a few more through out the day, seeing as he hadn't seem Gabriel yet, nor had he had Ms. Mills class.

Getting to his locker, he spun the combo in before opening the blue metal. After a quick book change, he nearly closed the door again before something caught his eye. Attached to the vents was a folded valentine, that was all black with a red heart on it, with his name written in the red. Picking it off and taking the tape off, he unfolded it. There wasn't a name inside of it, just a small message to come to the upper floor of the auditorium during his free period.

With a small smile, he closed his locker and headed to his next class, sticking the card in his pocket.

Once the class was over, Cas made his way to the auditorium, trying not to rush. The last thing that he wanted was to be stopped or really seen, if his hunch was right. Though once the door or the auditorium shut behind him, he let out a sigh of relief that no one was there. Heading up the nearly hidden stairs, he made his way up to where the lights and sound board were located. It was pretty dark, though it didn't matter much as he set his backpack down by the stairs and walked a little further in.

“You came.” A voice said, making him jump a little, though a pair of lips kissing his neck calmed him down.

“You sound surprised.” Cas said, humming softly as the lips kissed all over the side of his neck.

“Maybe I thought you wouldn't want to spend time with me.”

“Why wouldn't I want that?”

Turning around, he looked up into a pair of sparkling green eyes and a cocky smile.

“Dunno, why wouldn't you?” Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist.

“I'd be a fool not too.”

“That you would.”

Before Cas had a chance to call the other teen cocky, his lips were assaulted with a kiss, Cas being pulled tight against him. Resting his hands on Dean's shoulders, Cas kissed him back, whimpering lightly as Dean ground against him.

“So, think we have enough time for me to bend you over and make you come, moaning my name?” Dean asked, nipping Cas's bottom lip.

“As long as we stay away from the microphone this time.” Cas smiled, a little dazed.

“I think we can do that.” Dean smirked, kissing Cas again as he grabbed his ass.


End file.
